Specifik to You
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Saba sees DeMalo around the Cage, he watches her and she watches him. They haven't spoken, not until it's before the fight that sends her to the Gauntlet. Saba/DeMalo, het.


**a/n: This is for the book: _BLOOD RED ROAD_ by Moira Young. This contains slash between Saba/DeMalo. A little more graffic and more action. I also want to point out that this is written like it is in the book, so what you see are not spelling errors; they're easy to figure. And like the book, this is going to be in Saba's POV. It probably isn't going to be that long either.**

**Summary:** _Saba sees DeMalo around the Cage, he watches her and she watches him. They haven't spoken, not until it's the fight that sends her to the gauntlet._

* * *

><p><strong>Spesifik to You<strong>

They give me special treatment.

I cain't say that I don't like it, cuz it's better than what they give the other girls.

The thing about bein the Angel of Death is that I don't interact with the other fighters. The Tonton don't bother me an that's just the way I like it. But DeMalo, I see him sometimes. I ain't sayin nuthin, just that he seems to be there fer all my fights.

The first time that I met him... it was like time shrieked to a halt. Cain't move. Cain't breathe. Cain't take my eyes from his. A cold heat crept through my blood like nuthin I ever felt. I shiver. It travels through my body, from my toes to my head an seemed to settle between my legs. It was only fer a second then he was gone.

That was my first encounter with DeMalo an I never seem to forget it. Somewhere inside me wants to, but somewhere else don't. It was like him an me were locked inside a heart beat.

I cain't forget it an it rushes the surface every time I sees him at a fight.

It's the mornin before my last fight. Where the Angel of Death goes to the Gauntlet. I get taken to the exercise yard. Always at a different time than the other girls, less somethin happens.

They're no guards in the yard like usual, an the one that brought me goes back through the door.

I cross my arms over my chest an don't move far from the door. There's a routine. An this ain't it. It makes me nervous an my guard comes up.

The door opens an I spin around, instantly ready to put up a fight. A Tonton come through dressed in the black robes. I knew who it was with the shiny breast plate. My arms fall to my side an I take a involuntary step back before I can control my reaction.

I force my face to go blank an flames in my eyes as he turns to face me.

I don't say anything. He came out here an he's gonna have to be the one to start whatever this is.

His dark gaze is piercin like it always is. Every time he looks at me, I'm sure he can hear my every thought. It sends compellin chills through me.

He takes a step towards me an I seem to be frozen to the spot. He reaches his hand up and pulls the scarf from around his face. There's a slight breeze an he lets the wind catch it an carry it to the ground. His hair is short and dark. His eyes are a dark brown, deeper than my own. He has high cheek bones an a tan face. He lips firm. An his chin is chiselled.

I try not to suck in a breath at the full beauty of his face.

His lips twitches an I know that I must've shown somethin on my face. I curse myself silently.

"You plan on eskaping,"

His voice is nothin I've heard before. I've heard his speak before, his tones harsh and cruel. But this ain't like that. It's light an floats through the air an into my ears. It nearly makes me weak in the knees. Then I realize what he's jest said. My body goes tight like a wire.

"I tried eskaping before," I says.

"Without success," he finishes my sentence.

I narrow my gaze an find myself clenching my jaw and fists. "Yes. I've learned my lesson." I tells him. "There's no escaping here, only through the Gauntlet."

"I S'pose. If you were someone stupid." he says. "And you ain't stupid... _Saba_."

Something bolts through me as I hear him say my name. I didn't know that he knew it. And a thrill goes through with the knowledge that he does. I shove it done. This ain't the time for these reckless feelin's. DeMalo could know somethin an it could mean the end of my plan.

"I was stupid before," I says. "Tryin to eskape this place. But I grew smart an started to fight. Maybe, if I keep winnin I can get outta here."

"You're smarter than that, girlie." he says.

I glare at him. There's nothin else I can really do. Jest have to wait fer my next fight in the Cage.

I blink an he's right there in front of me. Before I can react, his hands are on me. He pushes me against the fence. I try an push back but he presses me there with his body. His breast plate discarded.

"I can read you like a hawk," he whispers in my ear.

I can smell him. I breath deeply.

"I see th'way yuz look at me," his breaths warm against the side of my neck.

I ain't never been this close to nobody other than Pa an Lugh, but I ain't felt like this with them. I shiver as the tip of DeMalo's tongue traces the shell of my ear. I can feel him behind me, through his robs and my thin layers. I ain't bathed in a while, he smells clean.

He pulls at the strings of my bottoms an they come loose, falling to my ankles. I ain't got no unnerwears on, haven't fer a while. It's hot out but goose-flesh covers my legs.

My grip tightens as I feel the tip of his fingers trailing down my thigh before he gives my rump a slap. I give a yelp and jump at the action.

I can feel his smirk again the side of my neck.

I ain't able to move an I don't think I want to. I like the way that he feels behind me. How DeMalo's big enough to envelope my entire body with his.

When he's near, a thrill goes through me. It's excitement an fear. I can feel a heat between my legs an it tingles with pleasure.

My heart thrills in my chest as DeMalo is at the folds of his robes.

He spread my cheeks apart an pushed himself into me. Takes me from behind. I gasp. Tighten my fingers till they're white. Pain flared inside me. I whimper.

DeMalo wrapps his arms around me. One around my stomach an the other across my chest. I suck in a breath as he grasps my breast through the material of my shirt.

The pain starts to leave me an something else starts to take its place. This was somethin that I ain't never felt before. An I know that I've missed out. He continues to thrust inside of me. It's the most amazing thing that I've ever felt. An it makes me realize that I've been missin out on something.

Bolts an shocks of pure pleasure shot through me. An I find myself making the most odd sounds. My breath comes quick. It's wet and hot between my legs.

DeMalo jerks behind me. Pulls me close an holds me something fierce. I find it hard to breath fer a minute. He grunts in me ear. His breath hot. An then a burning heat comes inside me.

"This'll give you somethin to think about." he says in my ear.

A shiver goes through me at the sound of his voice an my eyes near roll in my head. My knees become water and I struggle to hold myself up.

He pulls himself from me. Gives my rump another slap. An then he gone. Back through the door.

I'm left there. An it ain't long before I cain't hold myself up. I'm slow in my decent an I'm left squattin. I still feel weak. More tired than I do after a fight.

It hard for me to think. To form a complete thought. This is what DeMalo has reduced me to.

I feel somethin warm an wet trail down the inside of my thigh. I let go of the fence an scoop some of it up with my fingers. I looked at the liquid. It ain't look like anythin I've seen before an I know it ain't come from me. That's fer sure.

It must be from DeMalo. This is him. I find myself raisin my fingers to my lips an place them on my tongue. It's a taste that I cain't discern, jest that it's DeMalo.

He was right when he said that this gave me somethin to think about. I want to feel what I did again an I was sure that DeMalo was the only 'un that could do it. An he was the only 'un that I wanted to make me feel that way. But how could that happen if I eskape this place? _It won't_. My mind reasoned. An I knew this to be true.

But was DeMalo worth it?

He makes me feel different an alive. Unlike anything before.

My grip tightened on the chain-link.

The only reason that I ever looked forward to a fight was cuz I knew that DeMalo would be watching.

But now, this is what I have to look forward to.

Yes. DeMalo was worth this hellhole.

* * *

><p><strong>note: Please review! I made DeMalo hair short even though in the book it's long, the reason for that's 'cause I don't like guys with long hair. Read the book, it'll be the best choice in your life.<strong>


End file.
